Love & Death 2: Cookie & Lucky
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: Squirt might be safe, but Cookie isn't sane, at least not at first. After killing her true love, will she be able to cope with the grief? Will she go even more insane and kill everyone else? More importantly, who is most affected? A sequel to Love & Death. Rated T for violence.
1. Trapped

Love & Death 2: Cookie and Lucky

For my science/writing/language teacher Mrs. Hoover who read my first book and gave me confidence and for my older sister Mariah who taught me never to give up even when things seem too hard.

THANK YOU

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I have made up.

CHAPTER 1

Trapped

"It's not my fault really. If you really think about it, it's your fault. I mean, you never checked how I was doing or anything like that. If you had, I would've told you that I didn't feel like I was hanging onto my sanity very well and we could've done something about it. But, oh well. I guess what's done is done. We can't turn back now. Sorry."

Cookie was almost talking to herself. The others were only just then starting to regain consciousness and it would be amazing if they could even understand what she was saying.

"Wha…what happened? Where are we?" Lucky asked as he opened his eyes and noticed that he was chained to a board. He saw Cookie standing in front of him and the other 3 (Nibblet, Squirt, and Strudel) chained down just as he was.

"Cookie? Where are we? What's going on? Why…HOLY CRAP!" Lucky was cut off by looking up and seeing a huge buzz saw right above his head and one right in front of his chest. There were different kinds of blades above and in front of all four of them. Above and in front of him were those buzz saws, above and in front of Nibblet were three butcher's knives, above and in front of Squirt were large kitchen knives (one above and one in front), and above and in front of strudel were five sharp objects all looking like instruments of torture.

"W-w-wha-what's g-g-going on?" Strudel struggled to say. She was shaking and starring at the tools just inches above her head.

"Oh, well, I thought about what good friends we all are and if I do this, we will be even closer. See, friends sometimes betray each other and I don't want that to happen. But then I thought, 'It must be their hearts and brains telling them to.' So I came to the conclusion that, if I take out both your hearts and brains, you will be good friends and not want to hurt me. Then, we can be best friends for ever!" Cookie explained, her voice no longer sweet but now scary and insane.

"P-please Cookie, we won't betray you! We promise! Please?" Squirt pleaded.

"You…you promise?" Cookie asked.

"We swear on our lives." Lucky said.

"I…I don't know…I…I don't want to be betrayed…but you did swear on your lives. Well…okay. I'll let you go. But if you do anything like betray me I-" Cookie tricked, and before she even finished her last sentence, she turned on the

buzz saws in front and above lucky and everyone but her closed their eyes. They heard horrible screams of pain and warm blood splattered all over them. Then, the screams stopped, but the blood and gore splattered more and more until Cookie shut off the power.

The stench of blood and guts filled the air and Strudel, Nibblet, and Squirt wouldn't open their eyes. Lucky was gone, and they couldn't bring him back.

Cookie's eyes widened, she dropped to the floor sobbing.

"What have I done!?" She screamed.

She had killed the one she loved. She let the others free and grabbed a knife. Just as she went to stab herself, Nibblet grabbed her.

"No! No! No! Don't kill yourself! We can go back to the cat that brought Squirt back and bring Lucky back." Nibblet said.

"You're right! Come on! Let's go." Cookie exclaimed, now filled with hope.

So they grabbed Lucky in a blanket and started off to find the cat.


	2. The Search

AN: Well, the next chapter is finally here. Sorry it took so long to write something this short, I just lost my dogs Iggy and Macy who I considered my brother and sister. I was really depressed and didn't feel like writing. Sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. I am still a little upset. But, enough about my life, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I made up.

CHAPTER 2

The search

The four of them ran as fast as they could, going into the woods to find the cat. They ran into Meekoie on the way and he told them he had cleaned up his ways and pointed them in the direction of where he last saw the cat. They thanked him and dashed off. They ran, going as fast as they could, until they found the building that they saw the cat in first. Without hesitation, they barged in, only to find the empty inside of a workshop.

"What!? No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! Where is she!?" Cookie yelled.

"She…she's gone." Squirt said.

Cookie dropped to the floor, sobbing. Nibblet, who was holding Lucky, dropped the blanket-covered, blood soaked, motionless, lifeless body and sat at Cookie's side. He rubbed his paw on her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's all my fault. Why did I do it? Why did I have to be such a monster?" Cookie sobbed.

Strudel walked over.

"Cookie. Sometimes we cannot control ourselves. You were obviously not well and didn't even know what you were doing. Lucky's death isn't all your fault. We should have tried to help you." Strudel said.

"But I killed him. I killed him Strudel! I am a monster. I should be killed now. It's not fair that I live and he dies.

Cookie went to smash her head against the nearest wall, but Nibblet grabbed her.

"Cookie, be reasonable. Maybe we could find another way. I mean, I highly doubt that the cat was the only one in the world that knows how to bring someone back from the dead, there's bound to be others somewhere, right?" Squirt said.

"But how are we going to find them?" Cookie sobbed.

No one answered.

"See!? We can't bring him back!" Cookie yelled hopelessly.

And with that, Cookie wriggled her way out of Nibblet's tight grasp and darted off after realizing that she had taken her true love out of the world without even letting him know she loved him. She felt like an absolute beast. When the rest of them ran outside to find her, they found nothing but a pink bow, wet from the rain that had started pouring down. They knew that if Cookie was missing, they'd more than likely find her lying dead in a pool of her own blood after killing herself. They all ran off to the pound, where they found Cookie sitting in their kennel.

"He's gone for ever now." Cookie said softly.

"But maybe we can find a way to-" Strudel was cut off by Cookie.

"THERE IS NO WAY TO BRING HIM BACK! IT'S ALL HOPELESS!" Cookie screamed.

"Cookie, calm down! We will find a way!" Squirt told her.

Cookie went down to their mane underground room and the other three followed her. (Nibblet had carried Lucky with him on his back.) They got down and Cookie was nowhere in sight. They walked into the room of the FKD and found her about to pour water onto the machine and electrocute herself. Nibblet put Lucky's limp body down on the ground and leaped at Cookie, landing right on top of her and stopping her from killing herself.

"Cookie, suicide isn't the answer!" Strudel said.

"But I killed him!" Cookie sobbed.

Squirt was getting upset at Cookie.

"We can bring him back! We just need to find someone to help and-" Squirt was cut off by Cookie's soft, sad, depressed voice.

"No, Squirt. There is no way. We'll just have to face the fact that I killed Lucky and there's no way to get him back. I'll have to live with knowing that I am a monster. Thanks for the effort, but…things will never go back to they way they were." Cookie said, tears flowing freely from her eyes. At that moment they all realized that hope was gone.

AN: So, what'd ya think? Not terrible but I'm sure I could improve it. Of course I say that with every form of art I create. I might not be the best writer, but I'm definitely not the worst. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Guilt, Forgiveness, Sadness, and Forget

A/N I'm a super slow writer…I hope you aren't mad at me for taking so long with each chapter. It takes a while for me so if you're reading my stories, you're gonna find that you'll have to wait for each chapter. This chapter takes place about 2 months after Lucky's death. All right, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I made up.

CHAPTER 3

Guilt, forgiveness, sadness, and forget

COOKIE POV

Why did I do it? Was there something he did that I don't remember? I don't even remember all that much about killing him. Why did I go insane? Was I too stressed? Was I tiered? I don't know that ether. Am I going to go insane again? No, I can't, I can't take another death if I do come to my senses again. God, the guilt is eating me alive. I blamed them. I do remember that I said that it was their fault. The last time he saw me I was flipping on the switch and laughing my head off. Did I really think it was that funny? Should I kill myself? No, my friends need me. They say that it wasn't my fault and that I couldn't control myself, but I know that they're just trying to make me feel better. I know it's my fault Lucky's dead. It wasn't their fault, all mine. I can't believe I did it. What kind of monster am I?

SQUIRT POV

He was my friend and I couldn't ask him to change himself one bit. He was there for me in times of need. If I ever needed help, he was right there with me. If I could give my life so that he could live, I would do it in a heartbeat. I feel guilty for not fighting hard enough to stay alive, she may not have gone crazy because I wouldn't be dead and they wouldn't have had to go through all they did. I don't blame Cookie, I know she was just insane and out of control at the moment, even if she doesn't believe she isn't to blame. I hope she stops being so down all the time. I hear her crying every morning and every night. I feel worse for her than anyone else. She's in so much pain now. She used to be so happy. Sure she would get kind of crabby sometimes, but she was so much better. I know she loved Lucky, and he loved her back. They never told each other though. I can tell that now she wants to kill herself. It's almost like she thinks killing herself will bring him back. I hope she comes to her senses soon.

STRUDEL POV

Lucky was a very kind dog. He cared about all the puppies that came in and he cared about getting them to their people. He loved Cookie, that much I could tell, and I believe she loved him as well. She doesn't want to live anymore all because she thinks she killed him. I don't blame her, nor does Squirt or Nibblet. She didn't know what she was doing. It was almost like she traded bodies with someone else, even though I know that to be scientifically impossible. I still cannot comprehend what happened to Cookie. She was someone else back there. It was the strangest thing I have ever seen. It was terrifying. What happened to her? She is back to normal, more or less. She does have her differences from before this all happened, but I know that, at some point in her life, no matter how far away it may be, she will be happy again, and maybe even love again, but not very likely. I know how much she loved Lucky and didn't want him to ever leave her side. I remember how jealous she was when Dolly came along and stole Lucky's heart away, she was so mad. Then she became friends with her. Cookie hasn't worn her pink bow for months. I don't blame her. I want her to see how much we care about her.

NIBBLET POV

First my best friend in the whole wide world dies, but he was brought back, and now my other best friend in the whole wide world dies, and he can't be brought back. Everybody is so sad now, even me. I used to be so up beat and happy, now I don't even know how to smile any more. I don't know how to laugh and play. I don't know how to have fun or the feeling of being happy. I don't have any warm, fuzzy feelings anymore, only cold, hard feelings. I cry a lot now instead of being loud and random. I don't blame Cookie for anything, I blame myself for not asking her about how she was. I should've paid more attention to Cookie, that way Lucky wouldn't be dead. I kept hope that we would find a way to bring him back for a little while after everyone else gave up all hope, but I've lost all hope now. Rebound and I can't even have fun anymore. All my little sis does is mope around, like me. What's it like to be happy?

A/N What do you think? I almost made myself cry while writing Nibblet's POV. I thought, "What if I lost someone and couldn't be happy?" But I know better than to get down about a "What if?" Please review.

SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER:

Somebody That I Used to Know, by: Gotye

Dear Mr. President, by: Pink

Hero, by: Superchick


	4. Who's Really Affected the Most

A/N So sorry about the wait. I went up to Seattle on Wednesday to visit my uncle and his girlfriend and then went over to Olympia to visit my grandma Nancy on Sunday and came back home on Tuesday (Today). I couldn't really write anything while I was there because I don't have a portable computer. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I made up.

CHAPTER 4

Who's Really Affected the Most?

Nibblet sat glumly on his soft bed and quietly cried. It'd been 3 months since Lucky's death, but none of them had gotten better. Things would never be the same without him. They all still refused to blame Cookie. They knew she never meant to be evil. She did tell them that she thought that they were going to betray her and so she wanted to make sure they could stay friends forever. That was, all but Nibblet. He was starting to want to avenge lucky. The funny thing was that he felt this way just a few days after he and Cookie talked, which ended with them hugging each other tightly and crying into each other's shoulders. That happy moment wasn't enough to make Nibblet think that Cookie was really innocent. He actually started to plan out how he would get revenge. Cookie may have been his friend for a long time, but now, she had to die.

"Hmm…I'm gonna need to be kind of sneaky about it. Maybe I'll poison her food! Or maybe I could slit her throat in her sleep! Oh oh oh I know! I could do to her what she did to lucky! I could cut her open with buzz saws! It's perfect! …But…what if the others find out that I did it? They won't want to be my friends anymore. I could just kill them too!" Nibblet planed in his head. He had decided buzz saws it was. They had only locked up the room that Lucky was killed in, so he could just use the tools in there. He was excited to start. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he would like to kill them.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at his door. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked to the door and opened it to reveal a gloomy eyed, bag of kibble holding, fruitlessly trying to smile Squirt.

"Uh, hey Nibbs. I wanted to give you this bag of kibble. It is my fault that Lucky was…well you know. If I hadn't been late to see Dolly she wouldn't have wanted to kill me, Cookie wouldn't have gone crazy, and Lucky would still be alive." Squirt said, trying to hide the tears that stung his eyes.

"It's okay squirt, you didn't know. You just wanted to play poker, you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Nibblet told him.

There was something off about Nibblet. He seemed…smarter and not so…random. Everyone had started to notice this about their friend, but shrugged it off and moved on. Still, Squirt couldn't help but wonder why his dim-whited buddy was so different.

"Where's Strudel?" Nibblet asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's off with Cookie helping a puppy with the FKD." Squirt said, the tears in his eyes disappearing.

Nibblet walked out of the room to go bring Strudel, Cookie, and the puppy some lunch. Nibblet walked into the FKD room holding a plate of kibble in his mouth (Squirt holding the other). They all ate together and, for the first time since Lucky's death, Nibblet, Squirt, Strudel, and Cookie smiled and laughed. It felt so good after all that time of sadness and horror. All bad feelings were gone and a heavy weight was lifted off all of their shoulders. Nibblet did not feel the need for murder, but little did they all know, that feeling was not gone for good. Though at that moment, they could be happy.

A/N Sorry for the shortness again, but like I always say, I don't write long chapters. I'm pretty tiered right now anyway. I think I am getting better at writing, but I want to know what you all think. Give me your opinions and don't, I repeat, DO NOT hold back. I want you to give me a real opinion. I want to be criticized and complemented, What ever you want to say, say it. Thanks again for reading. Please review.

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

Dark Chest of Wonders by: Nightwish

Scaretale by: Nightwish

Ghost River by: Nightwish

I Want My Tears Back by: Nightwish

Turn the Mermaids Loose by: Nightwish


	5. Good Feelings for how Long

A/N So, here you go, chapter #5! As you have more than likely guessed from the last chapter, there's something wrong with Nibblet. Just so you know, I am going to write a third book for Nibblet. I will reveal why everyone is going crazy later in the story. If you have a guess, don't be afraid to ask! I would like to thank Sidnycurry for being so nice and reading my story and my big sis for giving me advice.

CHAPTER 5

Good Feelings for how Long?

The happiness was something the four of them never wanted to go away. They wanted to be able to feel like this forever. They did all realize. however, that Lucky wouldn't want them to be sad. He would want them to be happy and keep the good feelings. Though they were still quite sad, they had their happiness back.

"What is going on? Are we almost there?" A blindfolded Cookie asked. Her friends were leading her to something that was going to make her feel much, much better.

"We're here!" Nibblet announced excitedly. Nibblet took the blindfold off of Cookie's face, which lit up instantly. It was her home.

_Home_, she thought, _I haven't been here for a while now. My people must be looking for me!_

Cookie ran to the door and barked as loud as she could. The door was opened quickly and she dashed into the house, barking and wagging her tail! She had a happy reunion with her family and stayed for the night. The rest of the team told her that she needed a brake, so they would take care of everything. The day was beautiful and had reminded her that she needed to go back to her home after work. The next day, after her humans left, she sneaked out and ran off to the pound.

_It's been a year since Lucky's death_, she thought, _I think I am better, but I still am sad. I guess I'll never really get over this. I can't believe I did that. I'm awful. _She quickly shook that thought out of her head._ No, I wasn't well. I wasn't thinking strait. I'm not evil. _She didn't think that way anymore. Her friends had convinced her that she was just fine and that something had taken over her when that had happened. She knew that she just needed to trust her friends to be there for her.

"Be positive, that's what keeps us all together. Friendship and being positive." Cookie said quietly to herself as she arrived at the pound. They all knew that they would never be quite as happy as they were when Lucky was around, but they would make the best of what they had. Cookie was very happy to find that Pepper had decided to drop by for a visit. She had missed seeing that cute but spicy pup.

"Hey Cookie! How are you?" Pepper asked, hoping to be able to cheer Cookie up.

"Well, I'm better. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Cookie answered, her unmatchable, sweet smile on her face.

"I'm doing pretty well. It's great to see you. I wanted to tell you that you're a great dog and I miss being here with you, even though I found my perfect person."

The two carried on a nice conversation, free of anything that had to do with Lucky or all those horrible things that happened. Cookie was very happy and good feelings washed over them all, but for how long?

A/N Thanks for reading! What'd you think? I hope you are liking my story! I know that I am enjoying writing it. Like I said earlier, I am going to make a third book. I don't quite know how much longer this book will be, I just kinda think as I go, I do have a very important, but sad plan for the ending of this book. Muwahahaha :D Thanks once again. Please review!

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

American Idiot by: Greenday

Holiday by: Greenday

Time of your Life by: Greenday

21 Guns by: Greenday

Tourniquet by: EvanescenceEverybody's Fold by: Evanescence

Dragula by: Rob Zombie


	6. Everything is not What it Seems

A/N Hello fellow readers. I have a new chapter now YAY! I am enjoying writing this very much and I look forward to seeing more reviews. Thanks!

CHAPTER 6

Everything is not what it seems

NIBBLET POV

I can't understand myself. Why do I want to kill her? Cookie is my friend. Lucky wouldn't want me to kill her, so what's making me want that? I'm so confused! I wish this would just all go away! …But…it's not gonna. I need to tell someone about this.

"Squirt! Squirt!" I call.

"Coming Nibbs." Is the answer I receive. Squirt walks into my room. "What is it?" He asks.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. It's really important." I say sadly. Why do I want to tell him? I guess I just need someone to revile my secret to.

"Okay, go on." Squirt ushers me on. Here goes nothing.

"Well…" I start. I'm scared, my heart is pounding. What's he gonna think? Will he still want to be friends? Something is telling me to revile my problem but another part of me is screaming to just run the other direction until I cant run anymore. "I don't know why, but something inside me is telling me to kill Cookie, Strudel, and you. I'm scared, and I don't know what to do! I really hope you don't hate me." I say quickly, wishing I could just say, 'Just kidding!' and be done, but I don't wanna lie. Squirt sits there for a moment, just looking up at me, almost looking like he's thinking, trying to figure out what to say to me.

"Nibbs, I don't hate you. You're alright. Maybe we could go see Strudel and she could help you? If you'd like that…" Squirt answers.

"Ok, I want to go see her." I say. With that, we walk off to find Strudel.

NORMAL POV

Nibblet and Squirt walked to Strudel who was currently enjoying a friendly conversation with Mr. NuNut.

"Strudel," Squrit said.

"Yes Squirt?" Strudel asked.

"Nibblet isn't' doing so well, he needs some help do you think you could help him?"

"Well, what's the problem?"

Nibblet decided that he should answer his friend's question.

"I have the bad feelings. I don't know why, but there's something inside me telling me to kill Cookie, Squirt, and you. I need help!" Nibblet confessed.

"Oh, you must come with me immediately! I will run some tests on you!" Strudel lead Squirt and Nibblet into the other room. Inside the room, they found a machine that strudel told them was for hooking up to Nibblet and running scans to see what was wrong with their dear friend. When they were told though, they wouldn't believe what they saw.

A/N OOOOHHHHH you're gonna see what's wrong with them all! Will they be able to find a way to help Nibblet, or will they all die? What do you think? Thanks for reading, please review!

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

Chest of Dark Wonders by: Nightwish

Nemo by: Nightwish

Planet Hell by: Nightwish


	7. The Disease

A/N Well, peoples, this is the last chapter to Love & Death 2: Cookie and Lucky. But, like I said before, another third one will come after this. By the way, for the third book, I want to ask you guys if you want me to bring Lucky back or not. If you do, how should I do it?

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in some chapters. Oopsies! I own nothing but the characters I've made up. (Meekoie and the cat that brought Lucky back.

CHAPTER 7

The Disease

"This is not possible! I've never seen anything like it in all my life!" Strudel said in disbelief at the sight presented to her. And it wasn't a lie. She hadn't ever seen something like what she, Squirt, and Nibblet saw. There, on the screen, was a virus. In their minds, the pieces clicked together. Dolly had somehow gotten the virus and gone insane. Then, when Cookie killed Dolly, Dolly passed the virus onto Cookie. It was then passed onto Nibblet while he and Cookie hugged. The only question was, why did it take effect on Cookie as soon as she got it but took longer for Nibblet. The screen presented the information that the virus takes effect at different times depending on the one it's passed on to.

"So, I'm sick? Can you cure it?" Nibblet asked the dachshund genius.

"I…I can't. I've never seen it before. I would need to find a cure, but that could take a long time." Strudel told Nibblet.

"Well, however long it takes, I want you to try!" Nibblet told her. Nibblet wanted to be better, he didn't want to go insane. He could feel himself slipping. He walked to his room and talked with Squirt for a while. Strudel started to work on the cure.

"Oh…I really hope I can do this. I can't just let Nibblet become a psychopath!" Strudel was worried she couldn't do it, but she would try anyway. Mr. NutNut, Sparky and all the other squirrels were there to help her. She started her research.

…

Eight hours later, she was rewarded with a cure. She gave it to Nibblet and he couldn't believe how fast it worked.

"Wow Strudel! You're a miracle worker!" Nibblet said in awe.

"You shouldn't need to worry any more Nibblet. That virus is long gone. I just need to make lots of the cure and then, if this ever happens again for some reason, we have a way to- NIBBLET!" Strudel and Squirt screamed as Nibblet fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, moaning in pain. The cure didn't work, the disease couldn't be treated. It was almost like a plague. They knew at that moment that they were all doomed.

A/N Umm…please don't be mad at me for doing that…in my defense, I did say that there was gonna be a third book sooooo…yea…please review how much you liked, disliked, loved, or hated the story! Until next story!

~Legomina

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

Beautiful Liar by: Beyonce & Shakira

Highschool Never Ends by: Bowling for Soup

Teenagers by: My Chemical Romance

Accidentally in Love by: Counting Crows

There's a Good Reason Those Tables are Numbered Honey You Just Haven't Thought About it yet by: Panic! At the Disco

Ballad of Mona Lisa by: Panic! At the Disco


End file.
